Toxic wastes from the oil and gas industry or other sources are often burned off; however this is an expensive means of removing these wastes and often creates pollutants. Generally speaking, as an example, conventional steam boilers used for power generation require high grade feedstock which are highly pollutant and result in high operating costs.